Cristal: Reto Primum foro The Ruins
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Prometerías algo que sabes que no podrás cumplir?


**¡Hola!  
>Este es mi fic en respuesta para el "Reto Primum" del foro "The Ruins", que por cierto es el foro con las usuarias y administradoras más guapas y simpáticas de ff, así que no dudes en entrar a echarle un vistazo! ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Todo esto es de J.K. Rowling, aquí estaría yo si no…**

* * *

><p>Hermione sintió cómo su respiración se volvía más pesada a cada segundo y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. La habitación oscura y pequeña de Grimmauld Place comenzaba a bailar y sentía sus sentidos desconectándose por momentos.<p>

Cuando volvió a abrirlos _eso _seguía ahí y ella no supo qué hacer.

Fred la miraba relajadamente, pero algo en sus ojos le decía que estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que parecía.

—Di algo. –Suplicó, y Hermione sintió su pecho contrayéndose dolorosamente.

En las manos del chico se alzaba lo más bello y a la vez lo más peligroso para ellos en ese momento: Un anillo de compromiso.

La chica se mordió el labio, no podía decir nada en ese momento… pero debía hacerlo. Abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones, sin lograr formar ninguna frase coherente y su corazón latió desbocado cuando al final, con un acceso de llanto pudo hablar:

—¿De veras crees que es el mejor momento para esto, Fred?

Los ojos de él reflejaron el golpe, pero siguió sujetando el anillo firmemente.

—¿Habrá un momento mejor a partir de ahora? –Respondió sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas rodanso por sus mejillas, pero no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que quería gritar, llorar y patalear. Se quedó quieta. Al instante sintió las manos de Fred Weasley acariciándole suavemente los hombros mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Él era todo lo que podía desear, pero no era justo por su parte arriesgarlo aún más al comprometerse con él. Le daba tanto miedo.

Sintió el frío del anillo en su cuello y eso le dio un nuevo acceso de llanto.

Se apartó un poco del chico e intentó encontrar sus ojos, pero no veía bien con todas esas estúpidas lágrimas evitando que el rostro de él pudiera tranquilizarla.

Fred se acercó y besó sus labios lentamente. No se imaginaba un solo día de su vida sin ella, sencillamente era imposible concebir un mundo sin Hermione.

Con la mano libre acarició las mejillas de la chica y besó suavemente cada rastro de lágrimas que pudieran quedar. Intentando convencerla de que siempre estarían juntos.

—No va a ocurrir nada. Todo saldrá bien… -Le susurraba él al oído tiernamente y ella intentaba creer desesperadamente cada una de sus palabras, pero inevitablemente éstas se escapaban rápidamente al cajón de las promesas imposibles.

—La guerra… -Balbució ella. -¿Qué va a pasar? No quiero… -Con dificultad se separó un poco de él. –No quiero que sufras.

Fred respiró y cuidadosamente le colocó uno de los mechones de cabello que tenía pegados a la cara, tras la oreja.

—Tranquila. –La instó. –Respira.

Con dificultad ella se relajó un poco y se apartó rudamente las últimas lágrimas que había dejado escapar. Estaba realmente asustada. Eran lágrimas de puro terror: A quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a la guerra que estaba próxima a librarse, a separarse de Fred…

—No puedo… No podemos ahora. ¡Quién sabe qué va a pasar! ¿Y si yo…?

—No lo digas. –La interrumpió él. –No va a ocurrir nada de eso.

—Pero puede pasar. –Musitó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. –No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si podré cumplir.

Había un deje de desesperación en su voz que hacía doloroso incluso escucharla.

El rostro de Fred se ensombreció y Hermione temió haberle herido más profundamente de lo que pretendía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Prometerle que se casarían? ¿Y qué pasaba si luego ella moría ayudando a Harry?  
>No podía hacerle pasar por ese mal trago.<p>

Lo miró de nuevo y algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor sería abandonar la sala antes de que él volviera a intentar convencerla, porque entonces mandaría todo al traste y se casaría con él en ese mismo instante si era preciso.

Se alejó de él un par de pasos, sin saber cómo reaccionaría, pero entonces Fred levantó la cabeza de nuevo y se acercó a ella de nuevo, como si esa distancia no hubiera existido nunca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres la única a la que podría ocurrirle algo? Yo también estoy en peligro. ¡Todos lo estamos!

Hermione bajó la barbilla. No podía estar diciéndole eso, no, él no…

—Tenemos una guerra encima. –Prosiguió Fred, apartándose un mechón rojo que había caído descuidadamente sobre su frente. –Pero no debemos dejar de vivir por eso. ¿Quién sabe cuándo cualquiera de nosotros podría… morir?

Hermione sintió que le faltaba la respiración y puso sus manos en pecho de Fred con expresión amenazadora… aunque en realidad lo estaba haciendo como gesto protector.

—No lo digas así. No lo digas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Los días de bromas habían quedado muy atrás.

—¿No? Tú también lo has dicho antes y también a mí me ha dolido, Hermione. No pueden quitarnos nuestras vidas ahora.

La seguridad que transmitía se coló por cada poro de su piel y la chica cerró los ojos lentamente, aspirando el aroma de él, deseando que nunca pudieran separarlos.  
>Poco a poco sintió que él agarraba su mano, pero Hermione no abrió los ojos hasta que él le hubo colocado el anillo en el dedo con mucho cuidado y depositó otro beso en sus labios ansiosos.<p>

Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos, Hermione examinó detenidamente la preciosa sortija que ahora había en su dedo anular: Era del plateado más brillante, con pequeños brillantes y una piedra en el medio que, mirándola bien se podía apreciar que era… ¿_Cristal_?

No le dio tiempo a preguntarle a él sobre el anillo, pues Fred cogió su mano y acarició la sortija.

—Ahora es un cristal, pero te prometo que cuando nos casemos será un verdadero diamante.

Hermione simplemente sonrió, sin querer decirle que no le importaba lo que fuera, que no le importaba ni si era una anilla de refresco, que lo único que quería era estar con él. Sonrió y lo besó. Porque era lo que tenía que hacer, porque tenía que aprovechar el momento, porque no sabía si luego sería imposible.

Porque una parte de ella sabía que esa sortija nunca llegaría a tener un diamante, sino que siempre tendría un _cristal_.

* * *

><p><strong>Está claro que mi palabra era cristal, espero que os haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Deseo mucha suerte a todos los participantes del reto:**

**ht tp : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 100121 / 52066852 / 1 /**

**Lizze213**


End file.
